devfandomcom-20200223-history
EmojiOne
: } EmojiOne }. } and each one or all of them can be freely used on any wiki by copying the emoji's URL in the following list and using it to make a custom emoticons list on MediaWiki:Emoticons. There is no need to re-upload the files locally on your wiki! See for more information.}}} } } * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f600.png ** (grinning) ** :grinning: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f601.png ** (grin) ** :grin: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f602.png ** (joy) ** :joy: ** :') ** :'-) * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f923.png ** (rofl) ** :rofl: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f603.png ** (smiley) ** :smiley: ** :D ** :-D ** =D * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f604.png ** (smile) ** :smile: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f605.png ** (sweat_smile) ** :sweat_smile: ** ':) ** ':-) ** '=) ** ':D ** ':-D ** '=D * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f606.png ** (laughing) ** :laughing: ** >:) ** >;) ** >:-) ** >=) * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f609.png ** (wink) ** :wink: ** ;) ** ;-) ** *-) ** *) ** ;-] ** ;] ** ;D ** ;^) * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f60a.png ** (blush) ** :blush: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f60b.png ** (yum) ** :yum: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f60e.png ** (sunglasses) ** :sunglasses: ** B-) ** B) ** 8) ** 8-) ** B-D ** 8-D * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f60d.png ** (heart_eyes) ** :heart_eyes: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f618.png ** (kissing_heart) ** :kissing_heart: ** :* ** :-* ** =* ** :^* * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f617.png ** (kissing) ** :kissing: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f619.png ** (kissing_smiling_eyes) ** :kissing_smiling_eyes: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f61a.png ** (kissing_closed_eyes) ** :kissing_closed_eyes: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-263a.png ** (relaxed) ** :relaxed: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f642.png ** (slight_smile) ** :slight_smile: ** :) ** :-) ** =] ** =) ** :] * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f917.png ** (hugging) ** :hugging: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f914.png ** (thinking) ** (hmmm) ** :thinking: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f610.png ** (neutral_face) ** :neutral_face: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f611.png ** (expressionless) ** :| ** :-| ** :expressionless: ** -_- ** -__- ** -___- * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f636.png ** (no_mouth) ** :no_mouth: ** :-X ** :X ** :-# ** :# ** =X ** =x ** :x ** :-x ** =# * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f644.png ** (rolling_eyes) ** :rolling_eyes: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f60f.png ** (smirk) ** :smirk: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f623.png ** (persevere) ** :persevere: ** >.< * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f625.png ** (disappointed_relieved) ** :disappointed_relieved: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f62e.png ** (open_mouth) ** :open_mouth: ** :-O ** :O ** :-o ** :o ** O_O ** >:O * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f910.png ** (zipper_mouth) ** :zipper_mouth: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f62f.png ** (hushed) ** :hushed: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f62a.png ** (sleepy) ** :sleepy: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f62b.png ** (tired_face) ** :tired_face: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f634.png ** (sleeping) ** :sleeping: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f60c.png ** (relieved) ** :relieved: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f913.png ** (nerd) ** :nerd: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f61b.png ** (stuck_out_tongue) ** :stuck_out_tongue: ** :P ** :-P ** =P ** :-p ** :p ** =p ** :-\u00de ** :\u00de ** :\u00fe ** :-\u00fe ** :-b ** :b ** d: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f61c.png ** (stuck_out_tongue_winking_eye) ** :stuck_out_tongue_winking_eye: ** >:P ** X-P ** x-p * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f61d.png ** (stuck_out_tongue_closed_eyes) ** :stuck_out_tongue_closed_eyes: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f924.png ** (drooling_face) ** :drooling_face: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f612.png ** (unamused) ** :unamused: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f613.png ** (sweat) ** :sweat: ** ':( ** ':-( ** '=( * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f614.png ** (pensive) ** :pensive: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f615.png ** (confused) ** :S ** :-S ** :/ ** :-/ ** :confused: ** >:\\ ** >:\/ ** :-\/ ** :-. ** :\/ ** :\\ ** =\/ ** =\\ ** :L ** =L * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f643.png ** (upside_down) ** :upside_down: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f911.png ** (money_mouth) ** :money_mouth: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f632.png ** (astonished) ** :astonished: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-2639.png ** (frowning2) ** :frowning2: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f641.png ** (slight_frown) ** :slight_frown: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f616.png ** (confounded) ** :confounded: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f61e.png ** (disappointed) ** :disappointed: ** >:[ ** :-( ** :( ** :-[ ** :[ ** =( * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f61f.png ** (worried) ** :worried: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f624.png ** (triumph) ** :triumph: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f622.png ** (cry) ** :cry: ** :'( ** :'-( ** ;( ** ;-( * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f62d.png ** (sob) ** :sob: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f626.png ** (frowning) ** :frowning: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f627.png ** (anguished) ** :anguished: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f628.png ** (fearful) ** :fearful: ** D: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f629.png ** (weary) ** :weary: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f62c.png ** (grimacing) ** :grimacing: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f630.png ** (cold_sweat) ** :cold_sweat: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f631.png ** (scream) ** :scream: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f633.png ** (flushed) ** :flushed: ** :$ ** =$ * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f635.png ** (dizzy_face) ** :dizzy_face: ** #-) ** #) ** %-) ** %) ** X) ** X-) * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f621.png ** (rage) ** :rage: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f620.png ** (angry) ** >:O ** >:-O ** :angry: ** >:( ** >:-( ** :@ * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f607.png ** (innocent) ** :innocent: ** O:-) ** 0:-3 ** 0:3 ** 0:-) ** 0:) ** 0;^) ** O:) ** O;-) ** O=) ** 0;-) ** O:-3 ** O:3 * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f920.png ** (cowboy) ** :cowboy: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f921.png ** (clown) ** :clown: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f925.png ** (lying_face) ** :lying_face: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f637.png ** (mask) ** :mask: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f912.png ** (thermometer_face) ** :thermometer_face: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f915.png ** (head_bandage) ** :head_bandage: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f922.png ** (nauseated_face) ** :nauseated_face: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f927.png ** (sneezing_face) ** :sneezing_face: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f608.png ** (smiling_imp) ** :smiling_imp: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f47f.png ** (imp) ** :imp: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f479.png ** (japanese_ogre) ** :japanese_ogre: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f47a.png ** (japanese_goblin) ** :japanese_goblin: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f480.png ** (skull) ** :skull: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f47b.png ** (ghost) ** :ghost: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f47d.png ** (alien) ** :alien: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f916.png ** (robot) ** :robot: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f4a9.png ** (poop) ** :poop: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f63a.png ** (smiley_cat) ** :smiley_cat: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f638.png ** (smile_cat) ** :smile_cat: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f639.png ** (joy_cat) ** :joy_cat: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f63b.png ** (heart_eyes_cat) ** :heart_eyes_cat: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f63c.png ** (smirk_cat) ** :smirk_cat: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f63d.png ** (kissing_cat) ** :kissing_cat: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f640.png ** (scream_cat) ** :scream_cat: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f63f.png ** (crying_cat_face) ** :crying_cat_face: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f63e.png ** (pouting_cat) ** :pouting_cat: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f466.png ** (boy) ** :boy: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f467.png ** (girl) ** :girl: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f468.png ** (man) ** :man: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f469.png ** (woman) ** :woman: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f474.png ** (older_man) ** :older_man: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f475.png ** (older_woman) ** :older_woman: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f476.png ** (baby) ** :baby: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f47c.png ** (angel) ** :angel: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f46e.png ** (cop) ** :cop: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f575.png ** (spy) ** :spy: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f482.png ** (guardsman) ** :guardsman: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f477.png ** (construction_worker) ** :construction_worker: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f473.png ** (man_with_turban) ** :man_with_turban: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f471.png ** (person_with_blond_hair) ** :person_with_blond_hair: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f385.png ** (santa) ** :santa: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f936.png ** (mrs_claus) ** :mrs_claus: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f478.png ** (princess) ** :princess: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f934.png ** (prince) ** :prince: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f470.png ** (bride_with_veil) ** :bride_with_veil: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f935.png ** (man_in_tuxedo) ** :man_in_tuxedo: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f930.png ** (pregnant_woman) ** :pregnant_woman: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f472.png ** (man_with_gua_pi_mao) ** :man_with_gua_pi_mao: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f64d.png ** (person_frowning) ** :person_frowning: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f64e.png ** (person_with_pouting_face) ** :person_with_pouting_face: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f645.png ** (no_good) ** :no_good: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f646.png ** (ok_woman) ** :ok_woman: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f481.png ** (information_desk_person) ** :information_desk_person: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f64b.png ** (raising_hand) ** :raising_hand: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f647.png ** (bow) ** :bow: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f926.png ** (face_palm) ** :face_palm: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f937.png ** (shrug) ** :shrug: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f486.png ** (massage) ** :massage: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f487.png ** (haircut) ** :haircut: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f6b6.png ** (walking) ** :walking: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f3c3.png ** (runner) ** :runner: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f483.png ** (dancer) ** :dancer: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f57a.png ** (man_dancing) ** :man_dancing: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f46f.png ** (dancers) ** :dancers: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f5e3.png ** (speaking_head) ** :speaking_head: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f464.png ** (bust_in_silhouette) ** :bust_in_silhouette: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f465.png ** (busts_in_silhouette) ** :busts_in_silhouette: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f46b.png ** (couple) ** :couple: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f46c.png ** (two_men_holding_hands) ** :two_men_holding_hands: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f46d.png ** (two_women_holding_hands) ** :two_women_holding_hands: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f48f.png ** (couplekiss) ** :couplekiss: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f468-2764-1f48b-1f468.png ** (kiss_mm) ** :kiss_mm: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f469-2764-1f48b-1f469.png ** (kiss_ww) ** :kiss_ww: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f491.png ** (couple_with_heart) ** :couple_with_heart: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f468-2764-1f468.png ** (couple_mm) ** :couple_mm: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f469-2764-1f469.png ** (couple_ww) ** :couple_ww: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f46a.png ** (family) ** :family: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f468-1f469-1f467.png ** (family_mwg) ** :family_mwg: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f468-1f469-1f467-1f466.png ** (family_mwgb) ** :family_mwgb: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f468-1f469-1f466-1f466.png ** (family_mwbb) ** :family_mwbb: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f468-1f469-1f467-1f467.png ** (family_mwgg) ** :family_mwgg: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f468-1f468-1f466.png ** (family_mmb) ** :family_mmb: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f468-1f468-1f467.png ** (family_mmg) ** :family_mmg: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f468-1f468-1f467-1f466.png ** (family_mmgb) ** :family_mmgb: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f468-1f468-1f466-1f466.png ** (family_mmbb) ** :family_mmbb: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f468-1f468-1f467-1f467.png ** (family_mmgg) ** :family_mmgg: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f469-1f469-1f466.png ** (family_wwb) ** :family_wwb: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f469-1f469-1f467.png ** (family_wwg) ** :family_wwg: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f469-1f469-1f467-1f466.png ** (family_wwgb) ** :family_wwgb: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f469-1f469-1f466-1f466.png ** (family_wwbb) ** :family_wwbb: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f469-1f469-1f467-1f467.png ** (family_wwgg) ** :family_wwgg: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f4aa.png ** (muscle) ** :muscle: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f933.png ** (selfie) ** :selfie: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f448.png ** (point_left) ** :point_left: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f449.png ** (point_right) ** :point_right: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-261d.png ** (point_up) ** :point_up: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f446.png ** (point_up_2) ** :point_up_2: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f595.png ** (middle_finger) ** :middle_finger: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f447.png ** (point_down) ** :point_down: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-270c.png ** (peace) ** (v) ** :v: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f91e.png ** (fingers_crossed) ** :fingers_crossed: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f596.png ** (vulcan) ** :vulcan: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f918.png ** (metal) ** (horns) ** \m/ ** :metal: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f919.png ** (call_me) ** :call_me: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f590.png ** (hand_splayed) ** :hand_splayed: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-270b.png ** (raised_hand) ** :raised_hand: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f44c.png ** (ok_hand) ** :ok_hand: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f44d.png ** (thumbsup) ** (y) ** (yes) ** :thumbsup: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f44e.png ** (thumbsdown) ** (no) ** (n) ** :thumbsdown: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-270a.png ** (fist) ** :fist: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f44a.png ** (punch) ** :punch: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f91b.png ** (left_facing_fist) ** :left_facing_fist: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f91c.png ** (right_facing_fist) ** :right_facing_fist: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f91a.png ** (raised_back_of_hand) ** :raised_back_of_hand: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f44b.png ** (wave) ** (hi) ** :wave: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f44f.png ** (clap) ** :clap: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-270d.png ** (writing_hand) ** :writing_hand: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f450.png ** (open_hands) ** :open_hands: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f64c.png ** (raised_hands) ** :raised_hands: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f64f.png ** (pray) ** :pray: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f91d.png ** (handshake) ** :handshake: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f485.png ** (nail_care) ** :nail_care: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f442.png ** (ear) ** :ear: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f443.png ** (nose) ** :nose: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f463.png ** (footprints) ** :footprints: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f440.png ** (eyes) ** :eyes: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f441.png ** (eye) ** :eye: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f445.png ** (tongue) ** :tongue: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f444.png ** (lips) ** :lips: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f48b.png ** (kiss) ** :kiss: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f4a4.png ** (zzz) ** :zzz: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f453.png ** (eyeglasses) ** :eyeglasses: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f576.png ** (dark_sunglasses) ** :dark_sunglasses: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f454.png ** (necktie) ** :necktie: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f455.png ** (shirt) ** :shirt: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f456.png ** (jeans) ** :jeans: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f457.png ** (dress) ** :dress: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f458.png ** (kimono) ** :kimono: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f459.png ** (bikini) ** :bikini: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f45a.png ** (womans_clothes) ** :womans_clothes: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f45b.png ** (purse) ** :purse: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f45c.png ** (handbag) ** :handbag: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f45d.png ** (pouch) ** :pouch: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f392.png ** (school_satchel) ** :school_satchel: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f45e.png ** (mans_shoe) ** :mans_shoe: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f45f.png ** (athletic_shoe) ** :athletic_shoe: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f460.png ** (high_heel) ** :high_heel: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f461.png ** (sandal) ** :sandal: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f462.png ** (boot) ** :boot: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f451.png ** (crown) ** :crown: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f452.png ** (womans_hat) ** :womans_hat: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f3a9.png ** (tophat) ** :tophat: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f393.png ** (mortar_board) ** :mortar_board: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-26d1.png ** (helmet_with_cross) ** :helmet_with_cross: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f484.png ** (lipstick) ** :lipstick: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f48d.png ** (ring) ** :ring: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f302.png ** (closed_umbrella) ** :closed_umbrella: * https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/EmojiOne-1f4bc.png ** (briefcase) ** :briefcase: } } * https://images.wikia.nocookie.net/messaging/images/a/a3/Emoticon_argh.png ** (argh) * https://images.wikia.nocookie.net/messaging/images/e/ec/Emoticon_BA.png ** (ba) ** (mrt) * https://images.wikia.nocookie.net/messaging/images/7/76/Emoticon_batman.png ** (batman) * https://images.wikia.nocookie.net/messaging/images/e/ed/Emoticon_books.png ** (books) * https://images.wikia.nocookie.net/messaging/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png ** (heart) ** (h) ** <3 * https://images.wikia.nocookie.net/messaging/images/e/ef/JigglypuffEmoticon.jpg ** (jigglypuff) ** (puff) * https://images.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/6/6d/Emoticon_Hammer.png ** (hammer) ** (ban) * https://images.wikia.nocookie.net/messaging/images/c/c1/Emoticon_mario.png ** (mario) * https://images.wikia.nocookie.net/messaging/images/4/43/Emoticon_moon.png ** (moon) * https://images.wikia.nocookie.net/messaging/images/1/1d/Emoticon_ninja.png ** (ninja) * https://images.wikia.nocookie.net/messaging/images/9/92/Emoticon_nintendo.png ** (nintendo) * https://images.wikia.nocookie.net/messaging/images/2/2d/Emoticon_owl.png ** (owl) * https://images.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/d/d7/Emoticon-bug.gif ** (bug) * https://images.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/c/cd/Emoticon-dance.gif ** (dance) * https://images.wikia.nocookie.net/messaging/images/c/c2/Emoticon_pacmen.png ** (pacmen) ** (pacman) ** (redghost) * https://images.wikia.nocookie.net/messaging/images/7/74/Emoticon_pirate.png ** (pirate) ** (arr) * https://images.wikia.nocookie.net/messaging/images/a/a9/Emoticon_stop.png ** (stop) * https://images.wikia.com/central/images/8/8a/Emoticon_heidy.gif ** (heidy) ** (squirrel) * https://images.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/95/Emoticon-ninja.gif ** (ninja2) * https://images.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/2/22/Emoticon-walrus.png ** (walrus) } * Help:Chat}}} * } * https://emojione.com/ Category:Files